1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of processing soil in a subterranean earth situs, and more particularly to a spotting apparatus for quickly positioning a soil processor in a precise location for rapid drilling and processing of the soil. The apparatus also relates to new embodiments of soil processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of methods for improving the strength and reducing the permeability of subterranean earth situs have been developed heretofore. Typically, the soil in the situs in loosened and a modifying agent is admixed therewith, in situ. This has been previously carried out by drilling an auger-type tool into the situs and pumping the solidifying agent into the soil through a shaft of the tool. The solidifying agent is typically admixed with the soil by the mechanical mixing agent of the tool, such as the auger flight upon rotation of the tool. The tool is then withdrawn from the situs with or without excavating soil therefrom. The solidifying agent/soil admixture is allowed to harden into a solidified mass. If desired, a structural element can be installed into the situs before the solidifying agent/soil admixture hardens. The resulting element and/or solidifying mass can be used to support roadways, bridges, piers, buildings and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,962 to Schellhorn, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method of modifying the structural integrity of material in a subterranean earth situs is disclosed. In accordance with that method, the structural integrity of material in the situs can be either increased or decreased. Material is particularly suitable for increasing the load-bearing capacity of a subterranean earth situs and installing structural elements, such as piles, piers and tension anchors therein. A very uniform admixture of a modifying agent and the material in the situs is achieved. The load-bearing capacity of the material in the situs can be determined before, and as, the method is carried out, allowing the overall extent of modification from point to point within the situs to be accurately controlled. The present invention can be used for carrying out this method.
In the implementation of pile systems prior to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,962, in which a shaft is drilled and a pile driven therein, the length of time to spot the shaft/pile at the proper location is minimal relative to the length of time to drill the hole or drive the pile in. That is, the drilling and driving time of this prior method is so long relatively, that the time taken to position the tool to drill the shaft and drive the pile is not particularly significant.
However, in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,962, the method is many times faster than the prior conventional systems. In such a case, the spotting or positioning speed becomes a critical item in productivity. That is, the time taken to spot the tool in the desired location can become significant with respect to the operation of actually creating the pile. In the apparatus of the present invention, the soil processor can be accurately and quickly positioned at the desired location and the actual drilling and processing operation carried out very quickly. Thus, a system is provided which is much more efficient and less costly than prior known systems.
Also in prior systems, there are problems involved in spotting the tool where crane access is limited, where unlevel surfaces are encountered, where the drilling location is a relatively long distance from the crane apparatus used to position the tool, and/or where the pile location is higher or lower than the rig. The apparatus of the present invention is easily used in all of these situations without difficulty.